


why can't you respect the pronoun pin, bro

by redlight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Agender Character, Aroused Victim, Begging, Breeding, Character of Color, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Filming, First Orgasm, First Time Blow Jobs, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Loss of Virginity, Misgendering, Other, Sexual Violence, Squirting, Tit Torture, Touch-Starved, Unsafe Sex, Unwilling Arousal, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, afab character, anorgasmia, filming without consent, laps lock, sorry - Freeform, transphobia i think? not any slurs though just the misgendering part, triggering as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlight/pseuds/redlight
Summary: tabassum thought they were having a bad day when someone ignored their pronoun pin.as their hair is pulled harshly and the man guides his heavy cock to their lips, they dimly think that it's gotten a whole lot worse.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 123





	why can't you respect the pronoun pin, bro

**Author's Note:**

> im really stressed and this is my gross escape vent fantasy sorry
> 
> this can probably be SUPER triggering for some people so please mind the tags!!!

tabassum thought they were having a bad day when someone ignored their pronoun pin.

as their hair is pulled harshly and the man guides his heavy cock to their lips, they dimly think that it's gotten a whole lot worse.

they can't help but sniffle, but every time they try to shake their head and pull away the man just laughs and pulls harder, his unkempt nails a drag in their curly dark hair.

"oh, c'mon, pretty girl, open up. don't wanna get hurt now, do we?"

tabassum sniffles louder, shaking their head. _i'm not a girl_ , they wanna say, but they can't, can they? not when the group of men that cornered them as they were trying to walk to their college bus stop is here, jeering and laughing with phone light cameras lit in the dark winter evening.

they said no when their dad asked if they needed him to drive them home. they said it was a short walk, then the bus, then a transfer to another bus in front of the police station, and then their stop was right across the street from home. tabassum's made the trip a bunch of times, even in the dark, but.

maybe they're just really unlucky today. they wore their "they/them" pronoun pin at school for the first time, after having it for a week and needing to work up the courage for it. their school was casual and accepting. they had a good day today, until someone in class called them a girl, but they're trying to ignore it, really, it was probably just a mistake—

this isn't a mistake though. this is being shoved into an alley way, three men holding onto tabassum's too-small body, holding them down when they kick and yell and pressing a knife into their fragile throat, _be a good girl or this gets fuckin' slit_.

so they sobbed and shut up.

they've never sucked a cock before, they don't know how, they've never even kissed someone before. the man is laughing as tabassum hiccups and gurgles with only the head of his cock between their lips, as they drool and cry and shake while the other two men start stripping their coat off, their sweater, their jeans.

" _shit_ , she's fuckin' soaked. ain't that cute? whore drippin' through her panties."

tabassum _wails_ but it's cut off into a pathetic moan as the man thrusts into their mouth, uncaring of how they don't know _how_ , uncaring that they choke and dribble saliva all down their jaw. it's so _humiliating_ but they can't stop, they just, they just—

their panties are dragged down their shaking thighs, sticky wet, the cold air sending shivers through their dripping-hot cunt. they can't believe they're so wet, they _can't_ , but—tabassum has thought about being touched before, hands between their thighs while they read explicit stories online, watching gross porn videos of pretty girls getting fucked rough until they soak the sheets—tabassum has never been able to cum, is the thing, no matter how hard they try, but the ferocity of the touch, it's setting their body alight, but they don't want it they _don't—!_

but they're so _wet_ , and they're so _empty_ , and the men are laughing as one fits two thick fingers inside their little pussy.

tabassum's face burns at the squelching sounds made by their cunt as fingers thrust into them, wide and stretching their untried muscles, they've never had more than their own fingers inside themself but tabassum is small, their hands are too small, and these men are towering, these men are giants in the way of their peace.

the man with his cock in tabassum's mouth is pulling out, now, his fingers pulling at their curls still. they gasp and heave at the taste of salt-ridden precum in their mouth, globs of the stuff making their lips wet as he takes their chin and moves their head back and forth, _inspecting_ them.

"yeah, you're cute, huh? never got touched, never went on a date. desperate for anythin'." and it's all _true_ , making tabassum squirm and sniffle, their cunt opening up far too easy as a third and then fourth finger slips in. they squeeze down _hard_ and one of the other men laughs.

"oh, you need it? don't worry, baby girl, we'll fill you right up."

—that has tabassum squealing and trying to squirm away again. "n-no! i _can't_ , you can't—" they hiccup and heave as they feel the fingers slip out, as something _larger_ bumps up against their sticky folds. no, no— "stop, you can't, i can't, i'm not—i _can't_ get pregnant _please_ —!"

"oh _honey_ , you made a mistake walking out tonight then, huh?" the man growls out, and tabassum keeps trying to move their hips until a hand fists into their hair and they're _slapped_ across the face.

"stay fuckin' still, bitch."

tabassum gasps, fragile and weak, and the—the _cock_ , no no no, it's pressing against their slick-tight hole, muscles untried and their pussy leaking even more in a bodily reaction to the stimulation, _they're so wet they're so disgusting_ , it won't _stop_ —

“ _fuck_ , she’s tight. so desperate for cock, huh, sweetheart?"

someone's fingers lock tight against tabassum's sore clit, twisting and pulling _hard_ as they heave and scream. he's relentless with it, squeezing their tiny nub until it feels numb, aching with pressure. they can't cum just from this, they know it—they've played with their clit countless times, but this feels so much more vivid, intense, and it _hurts!_

" _no no no no no please—stop, it hurts, no, no, please!_ "

"what a cute little rape-slut," one of the other men is saying wryly. "c’mon, baby slut, open up."

and tabassum screams, horrified, as the man’s cock thrusts deep inside them without any caution or gentleness. they’re _full_ , aching, it’s too _big it’s too big it’s too much it’s too much no!_

but they can only sob weakly, as another cock is slapped against their teary cheeks and drooling mouth.

they’re disgusting. they’re filthy and horrible and _disgusting_.

“ _no_ ,” they weep, but now the cock is starting to thrust up inside them, a rhythm of terrorizing heat. " _no no no, oh!_ "

tabassum can't help but moan as fingers reach down to play with their hot little clit again, heavy and rough. maybe they really are a slut—so desperate for touch from absolutely anyone in the world that they take whatever they can get. any semblance and greedy grasp for touch, it makes them shake and shiver and writhe on the cock of their rapist.

"please," tabassum whimpers, weaker than ever, as the man's thrusting accelerates faster and faster and their whole ruined body is shaking with the thrusts, their now-bare tits heaving and bouncing. "please, please don't cum inside me, please don't knock me up, _please_ —"

the men don’t care. tabassum is a nameless toy to them.

their poor little cunt _stings_ with the force, but they’re so wet and sloppy that the thrusts come easy, cleaving through their whole being. the man comes inside with a breathless laugh, and tabassum whines as warmth fills them _up up up_ , dirty and lava-like and overflowing their womb.

the cock is pulled out, leaving them messy and sloppy, so so _aroused_ , but tabassum has never come in their life and they’re _desperate to_ now.

it keeps going like this. tabassum sobbing and pleading but no one ever stopping _ever stopping ever stopping!_ they’re pulled into another man’s lap, their back against his chest as he hefts them by their shaking thighs and lower them onto his cock. their hole is already stretched and sore, leaking and full of cum and tabassum wails at the disgusting _squelch_ that rings out.

“sloppy little cunt,” someone grits out, and tabassum stares blankly ahead as their tits are grabbed and tortured, nails digging into their wide nipples and scratches ringing along their flesh.

“ _nooo_ ,” they try, but it’s weak, it’s dying, and tabassum is tired. they want to sleep. they want to die. they want to _come_.

cock after cock invades their cunt, they don’t know how many. but someone eventually perches them up in his lap, four fingers buried deep into their ruined pussy, his other hand rubbing their clit with no remorse.

tabassum shakes and shakes and shakes they’re so _sore_ , whimpering and gasping as they look up and see a phone camera recording their shame, their _damnation_. “please, please, _please—_ ”

their vision goes white as fingers press into the sweet, wrecked places of their pussy, _hard_ , and their clit is pinched numb. pleasure whites out behind their eyes, fluid squirts messily out from their cunt, tabassum is too weak to sob but _did they just piss themself? no, no—_

“little slut just _squirted_! look at that messy pussy coming for us!”

—oh.

they don’t remember the night ending. maybe it doesn’t. they passed out. but they wake up in the alley with cum slicked up their tits, between their thighs, dried and scraping off. they’re used, and filthy, and desecrated, and whatever else unholy synonym that decries their newfound worthlessness.

tabassum hiccups weakly, the soft red place between their legs aching and destroyed, and they reach down to spread their folds open and watch stale cum drip out.

their shirt is torn apart and unsalvageable, but they manage to find their stupid pronoun pin in the wreckage.

—maybe next time they’ll _tell_ their rapists that they’re not a girl.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact tabassum means smiling in arabic
> 
> its funny bc they are not smiling :)


End file.
